Broken Hearted
by alicerosemalfoy
Summary: Theodore loves his best friend; has done since day one...and she doesn't know. Will he pluck up the courage and ask her to dance? Inspired by Greyson Chance's 'Broken Hearts' TN/DG.
1. Strawberries

Hi guys! This story was inspired by Greyson Chance's original song 'Broken Hearts'. Go check him out on youtube, he's awsome! Also, I know it's sort of a short story, but does that really matter? As my English teacher always says: Quality over Quantity! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter realated, Mrs Rowling does, as all (i hope) of you know! Neither do I own anything to do with Greyson's song. And I make no money from this.

* * *

Strawberries

My name is Theodore Nott. I'm sixteen years old. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm clever and popular. I like my life, there's just one problem. I love my best friend; have done since day one…and she doesn't know. My day, my world, revolves around her. Daphne's the reason I get up in the mornings, and go to bed with a smile on my face at night…

-V-

"Have you got your costume yet, Theo?" Pansy Parkinson asked, leaning against her boyfriend Draco.

"Yeah, have you?" He said, popping a strawberry in his mouth.

The group of Slytherins were discussing this years Halloween Ball. Well, Pansy was _trying_ to discuss it. All students over third year were obliged to dress up, it was some strange muggle custom that no one really understood.

"Yep! Finished it yesterday! So," she came up and stole a strawberry from his plate, "what are you going as? Come _on_, you can confide in me. I won't tell anyone, I _swear_."

"You'll just have to wait and see; now go bug someone else, and quit stealing my breakfast."

"Hey Blaise! What are you going as?" Pansy leaned over the table. "I swear I won't tell!"

"Pans, we all know you're incapable of keeping a secret for more than a day." Blaise grinned.

Theo looked around their group, a very important someone was missing. "Pans, where's Daph?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what you're going as."

"Not a chance."

"A strawberry?" Pansy smiled hopefully.

"Why do you even want my strawberries? There's a whole bowl of them right in front of you.." Theo indicated to a green bowl filled to the rim with juicy berries, not two metres away from where she was sitting.

"Yours are more convenient." She stated.

"Draco, hand her the bowl, will you?" He addressed his best friend who was reading a letter.

"Fine. Here you go." Draco mumbled, handing her the berries whilst never taking his eyes off the parchment.

"Awh, thanks babe." Pansy twisted around to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "So, you want to know where Daphne is? Well, at the moment she's walking towards us." Pansy waved at someone behind him.

Before Theo could even turn around he was being hugged from the back. It was her, it was Daphne. He would recognise that glossy brown hair anywhere; that smell of fresh strawberries that always hung around her and that unmistakable, beautiful laugh. It sounded like a million songbirds had come together, just to sing for him and brighten his day.

It was over far too quickly and Daphne was giving Pansy and Draco a hug too…the same hug; just that it didn't feel the same to them as it did to him.

"Where were you?" Theodore asked offering her a strawberry.

"I totally overslept;" she rubbed her face "why the hell didn't you wake me!" Daphne directed at Pansy.

"You were up all night altering your costume, I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer! It's not my fault, I was just being a good friend!" Pansy flicked the green piece of a strawberry at her.

"It's a school day, Pansy! Were you going to just let me sleep through classes?"

"Ha! You don't need my help with that, you do that on your own." Pansy grinned.

After a short pause, in which Blaise and Theo exchanged baffled looks, the girls burst out in hysterical giggles.

"You _showed _her your costume?" Draco asked Daphne with a raised eyebrow, tucking his letter between the folds of his robes.

"It's sort of inevitable if you're _in the same dorm_. And anyways, Pansy hasn't said anything yet, have you Pans?"

"Not a word." she stated proudly "But Daph _did_ threaten to hex me if I told, and you know how good she is at stuff like that."

"Maybe I should try that sometime." Draco smiled, pulling Pansy onto his lap.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore clapped at the staff table. All heads turned to listen to what their headmaster had to say.

"Good morning first of all." the old man smiled warmly "I would just like to remind you that the Halloween Ball is next weekend, and that all participating students should have their costumes sorted out by now. If this is not the case you will have the chance to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday morning. That's all, you may now continue with your scrumptious breakfast."

"I still need to go to Hogsmeade, anyone want to come along?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I have to go too." Draco nodded, nibbling at a piece of bacon.

"I think we should all go, It'd be fun!" Pansy chirped, leaning into Draco.

"I can't guys, sorry, I have to help my sister with her costume." Daphne sighed.

"Oh! But we can't just leave you behind on your own, that wouldn't be fair!" frowned Pansy.

Theodore saw his opportunity. "Look, you guys can go and I'll stay with Daph. My costume's finished anyways."

"You're so sweet, Theo! Thanks, now I won't be stuck with Astoria the whole day." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Theodore knew it was only meant as a friendly gesture, they were all best friends and it happened quite often between them, but he couldn't help thinking that it _could _be more. He also couldn't help that feeling of hundreds of fireworks going off in his belly that he got every time Daphne so much as looked at him.

"Anytime." he smiled back. It was true, Theo would do anything for her at any time; he would go to end of the world and back, just to make her happy; he would fight against a thousand villains, just to keep her safe; he would hold her for eternity, just to ease her pain her, and he would laugh until he could laugh no more…just to hear her laugh.

-V-

Theodore was lying on the couch in the Slytherin common room, reading a book. It was a Saturday evening, the others were _still _in Hogsmeade, and he was waiting for Daphne to finish up with her little sister Astoria. He had spent most of the day on this couch, occasionally getting a glimpse of Daph running in and out of the girls dorm with costume materials and spell books.

Half an hour later, a wrecked looking Daphne emerged.

"Shove over." She groaned, sitting down next to him.

"Have fun?" He grinned, already knowing the answer.

"I am officially disowning that child! Took her half the damn day to figure out as what she wanted to go as, and then when she finally _did_, Tori had this '_amazing' _idea that she wanted part of it to move! Of course leaving me to do _all_ the hard work while she just sat there bossing me about!" Daphne ranted, hands gesturing wildly in the air. "Do I look like a House Elf to you!"

"No," Theo smiled, putting his arm around her for comfort "most certainly not."

"You're a good friend, Theo. I'm lucky to know you." Daphne mumbled, cuddling up to him before falling asleep in his arms.

"I'm the lucky one..." Theo gently propped his chin on her head, taking in the smell of strawberries...


	2. Here to Stay

As I have said in the Previous chapter, this story was inspired by Greyson Chance's amazing song 'Broken Hearts'. Go check him out on youtube!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter realated or the rights to the song :) Enjoy Peeps!

Psst! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Here to Stay

"Draco, come on out! We need to leave or we'll be late!" Blaise banged on their bathroom door. "Your costume can't possibly be that bad!"

"I can't get these blooming tights on!" came his muffled reply.

"Tights?" Theo mouthed, causing Blaise and himself to burst out laughing.

"I'm coming out now, you had better stop laughing or I'll curse you!" Draco warned before stepping out clad in green and brown, fashioning a hat with a red feather and holding a bow and arrow.

Theodore frowned. "Are you…Robin Hood? Like, the muggle legend Robin Hood?"

"Yes, I am. I read about him in a book and thought it would be something different."

"And your father actually allowed you to dress up as a guy from muggle books?" Blaise interjected, his eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Father's not home, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Mother on the other hand really couldn't care less." he grinned. "So what are you?"

"Say hello to Zorro!" Theo called, unsheathing his sword and slashing a 'Z' in midair. "He's also a muggle person. I'm not sure if he's fictional, but I did see a book about him, so I guess he is." he shrugged, sliding his blade back in it's sheath.

"And I'm Dracula." Blaise said, dramatically waving his cape. "I know it's not really inventive, but I couldn't think of anything else." he grinned.

"Hey, are those fangs you've got stuck to your teeth?" Draco asked, scratching at his tights.

"They're not stuck on, they're real! I got Madam Pomfrey to mess with my real teeth a bit this morning, granted, it took some persuasion, but hey, they're real!" he tapped one of them. "She came running after me though, screaming something like: 'If I don't find you in my office tomorrow evening to reverse that, I'll hunt you down personally Mister Zabini! Hunt you down I will!" Blaise imitated in a high, shrill voice, pointing his finger. "Man, that woman scares me."

This caused the three best friends to laugh. "I think we should get going, my bet is that the girls are already in the Great Hall." Draco said, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

On the way through the dungeons the boys started speculating about the girl's costumes.

"I reckon Pans is going to be a devil." Draco grinned foolishly. "It would suit her, don't you think?"

"Totally! What do you think Daph's going to go as? I think she's going as an angel. They could contrast each other, you know?" Theo said. He could imagine Daphne so well as an angel, with a golden halo hovering over her soft brown locks, strong powerful wings beating rhythmically and a long, flowing dress swishing as she danced in his arms…

-V-

As the three boys approached, the huge double doors of the Great Hall swung open revealing a plethora of magical decorations. The teachers had really outdone themselves, there were lit up pumpkins bobbing about their heads, bats flapping under the enchanted ceiling and thick cobwebs draped around the room which glowed eerily by the flickering candlelight. Even the ghosts had made an effort as they swooped around, chatting away to students. The hall was abuzz. They were just admiring the walking skeletons when a flash of black flung itself at Draco. It was Pansy.

"Where were you?" She put her silk-gloved hand on his chest. She was not, as they had assumed, clad as the devil, but as a black cat, how appropriate. She was wearing a tight fitting black jumpsuit with a magically swishing tail attached to the end. Two pointy ears looked like they had grown from her dark hair and she obviously done something to her eyes as they were bright green instead of the usual chocolate brown.

"Your boyfriend here was having a spot of trouble getting those _flashing _tights on, ey, Draco?" Blaise sniggered.

"Shut up Zabini." scowled Draco, leaning down to kiss Pansy.

"You're not going to let him forget this, are you?" Theodore smirked.

"Never in a million years." Blaise grinned evilly, looking at Draco and Pansy who were still very much engaged in each other. "Let's go get a drink and see if we can find Daphne."

So the boys went and sat down holding a glass of pumpkin juice with a suspicious hint of fire whisky detectable. They spent about an hour analyzing their fellow class mates costumes. There were ten pirates, seven cowboys, a geisha, a ballerina, three clowns, a fourth year dressed as a quill, a peacock, nine princesses, five sailors and a bee, among many others.

"Have you spotted Daph yet?" Theo asked, taking a sip.

"Nope. But Astoria's over there, she might know where her sister is." Blaise said, getting up.

As the boys approached Daphne's little sister ,they heard her say: "Isn't my costume ever so pretty!" And indeed it was. Astoria was dressed up as a fairy, and a very pretty one at that. The actual dress constantly shifted colour and glittered like a rainbow through a light drizzle of rain. It flowed in layers away from her body, stopping just above the knee. Her curly, light blonde hair hung loosely down her back and the little pointy tips of her ears peeked out. But what was most magical of all were the pair of translucent wings had sprouted from between her shoulder blades and were lightly fluttering about. "Of course, I made it all myself." she went on to say confidently to a group of people admiring her outfit.

"_Actually_," Theo butted in, "Daphne, her big sister made it for her yesterday. I think she did a superb job, don't you think so too?" This earned him a flaming glare form Astoria.

"What was that for?" she hissed at him.

"You shouldn't lie." Blaise told her sternly "But that's not what we're here for, do you know where your sister is? We can't find her."

Astoria glared up at him "She's still in her room, altering her dress _again_." she uttered angrily, turning to leave.

"Thanks Tori!" Theo called after her.

Just then the doors swung open again and silence fell over the hall like a blanket. "Why's everyone so-" Theo started, turning around, but then he caught sight of _her_. His eyes bulged. It _couldn't _be. It _was_. He swallowed.

Daphne walked over to them, head bowed shyly.

"Wow! You have by _far _the best costume, Daph." Blaise smiled.

"Thanks. It took me _ages_ to make, I just couldn't decide on the right colour combination, you know? Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Theo answered a bit too excitedly maybe. "You're supposed to be…?"

"Marie Antoinette, a muggle with extravagant taste in clothes. Dad dragged me and Tori to a museum over the holidays and that's where I first saw one of her beautiful dresses. So when the announcement came that we had to wear a costume to this party I knew exactly who I wanted to dress up as." she smiled, smoothing the folds of her dress. Daphne's costume really couldn't be compared to any other in the room, not even to Astoria's. It was based on one of those really old fashioned dresses, you would only really see in museums or private collections.

Hers was pale pink and dark purple. The corsage was laced tightly together at the back, creating that oh so perfect hour glass figure. The sleeves came to the elbows and were trimmed with fine, white lace. Little black bows were placed strategically over the farthingale to hold up folds of material. The, very low, cleavage tipped with lace, drew all male eyes on her. Daphne's usually loose hair, was pulled up in a French bun with little pearls securing it in place and only allowing a few strands of chocolate curls to frame her pretty, heart shaped face. A simple pearl necklace lay on her pale collarbone, perfection…

-V-

Theo sat alone at one of the tables, nibbling at a Pumpkin Pasty. He was watching Daphne dance with various boys to the tunes of the Weird Sisters, who Dumbledore had organised to play. He watched her face glowing with the light of her smile. He himself hadn't plucked up the courage yet to ask her to dance. It was always a matter of 'well, I'll go up at the next song'. It never happened. He always chickened out. Why was he such a damn coward? The question lingered in his mind as song after song came on.

He imagined himself, dancing into the night with his Queen. Her laughter more beautiful than the cry of a Phoenix. The loose strands of her hair flying about as he twirled her. Her pretty brown eyes as they sparkled in the light. Her head against his chest. Her hand in his. Forever…

'Right, the next song that plays, I'm asking her!' he told himself firmly.

Fortune was being kind to him, the next song was a slow one. It was the type where the girl puts her head against the guys shoulder, it ends in a kiss and they lived happily ever after. Full stop.

'There's no chickening out of this one, Theodore.' the little voice in his head told him as he walked through the dense crowd 'Be a man and take a chance!'

When the dancing couples parted, what he saw took him a bit by surprise, for Daphne was slow dancing with none other than Blaise!

'Don't be a chicken!' The little voice nagged, pushing him on.

"I'll take it from here." He smiled, offering Daphne his hand.

"It's fine, pal, I've got it under control." Blaise winked.

"It's fine, really, Theo." said Daphne, her head leaning against Blaise's shoulder, her dainty hand in his rather large one.

"Alright." Theo smiled, shrugging off that jealous feeling that was starting to spread.

So, he went back to his table, waiting for the next slow song to start up. He wasn't left waiting long.

Only a few minutes later he found himself slaloming between couples. And there she was. There _they _were. All Theo could do was stand there, rooted to the spot, watching.

Watching as Daphne, _his_ Daphne, his bright angel, his songbird, his love, his world, his everything…loved another. Softly kissing his best friend, Blaise. _How was this fair? Why was the world like this? What happened to the happy ever after? _

Theodore turned and walked away, not noticing the other people around him, just focused on turning away from it all. He sat back down at his table.

After a moments silence a voice broke through the void of misery. "That feeling, the broken hearted one, it'll fade away…in time." It was Pansy.

"She took the air I'm breathing and stole my heart. She left me with a broken heart, and broken hearts, they never fade away. Broken hearts are here to stay…"

_The End_

_

* * *

_**AN: **Ok, so I have to admit that I got slightly emotional while writing the end :) I feel so bad for Theodore now, why do my endings always have to be so bittersweet? Answer: Because, they're actually quite nice to write. I know it sounds horrible but, hey, that's reality right? Not everybody gets their happy ever after. People _do_ get their hears broken, there's no way around it. Life isn't always a fairytale._..  
_


End file.
